


She

by SmilingSanji



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingSanji/pseuds/SmilingSanji
Summary: Hello, this is my first ff, a one-shot I wrote this morning after 2 hours of sleep. You may find some grammar/style errors since English is not my first language. I hope you enjoy!





	She

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first ff, a one-shot I wrote this morning after 2 hours of sleep. You may find some grammar/style errors since English is not my first language. I hope you enjoy!

There she was.

She was in front of him, standing on his right knee as he was sitting on the couch in front of his bed with his legs crossed. He was so big, and she was so small. So small. So small that if she had laid down she could use his thigh as a bed, since her figure was slightly shorter than his upper limbs. When standing, she managed to barely arrive at the spikes on his shins, and even now that she was standing on his knee in front of him, she didn't manage to reach his face if not on tiptoe. She was standing with her legs together and her hands behind her back, her head was slightly raised towards him since obviously she could not see him properly due to the height difference, and on his face there was a curious look. Her eyes, her beautiful big light blue eyes, were a shade between light blue and green that always reminded him of the sea, that sea that he navigated long and wide, running errands for his mother, going on missions, expanding his parent's empire, that sea that, as a pirate, he loved so much, despite not being able to swim in it due to the fact that he ate a devil's fruit. That sea, was in her eyes. And those eyes now were looking at him, with that look that he knew too well, that look she always gives to him, the look she always gives to the world, a mixture of happiness and curiosity, a gaze that expresses her joy of living and her desire to know everything around her.

He loved that gaze. 

While he was lost in this thoughts, her eyes turned in a questioning look.

"Is everything okay, Katakuri-sama?"

Coming back to reality, he simply answered "yes" and raised his gloved hand to gently ruffle her hair reaching her cheek and stroking it gently. She closed her eyes and leant in his touch with a soft cute smile on her face and and he regretted not having taken off his gloves before to feel her smooth skin on his hand.

She was his wife. The one his mother chose for him, a princess of a kingdom under the Yonkou's protection. She was not a pirate, she was not a fighter, she was a normal girl thrown in the abnormal world that was the Yonkou's pirate crew. She was younger, much, much younger than him, she was 21, he could have been her father, but she didn't care, she even said that his 48 years of age made him even more charming at her eyes. She liked the fact that despite being in his forties, he looked much younger, she liked that due to his age he must have had a lot of experience, and so a lot of things to tell her and to teach her. She wanted to know about his past, about his adventures as a pirate, about his early days as a Sweet Commander, about the way he learnt to fight and to control his ability, but she was never nosy to him.

She was really very curious.

It was night, the only light in their bedroom came from the huge window that delighted them with the colours of a cloudless night. She was wearing her pajamas, that was nothing more than a pair of black shorts and a tank top of the same colour that left her belly button on display. She was wearing no bra, and her generous décolleté was only covered by the thin fabric of the top. 

She was beautiful.

She had an amazing body, but Katakuri never thought of her that way. Of course he wanted to make love with her, but he never thought about her body as a turn on, when it was time, he would worship her, he would make her feel like the princess she is, he would make it one of the best moments of their life. He knew she was a virgin, and he was so glad that he was the one chosen by destiny to pick this precious flower. He could not have asked for anything better.

Suddenly she spoke:"what are you thinking, Katakuri-sama?"

Instead of answering, he just placed a hand behind her back and pulled her close to his chest.

There she was.

She was his wife, the woman he ended up marrying to satisfy his mother, the woman he ended up loving more than his life, the only one that could send him to the deepest corners of hell just by looking at him, the only one that could shatter his heart by just saying a word. He, the great Charlotte Katakuri, the right-hand man of the empress Big Mom, the Sweet Commander with a bounty of 1.057.000.000 berries, held in hand by a 21 years-old little girl that maybe didn't know how much important she is to him and how much of his heart she has taken.

He was completely into her.

With all his being.

And it was fine like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what do you think about this work if you want!


End file.
